Talk:Nnoitra Gilga
Nnoitra Gilga? Some guy changed all the "Jiruga" in the article to "Gilga" leaving this address as evidence: http://imgboot.com/images/spacecat/img2045.jpg. This is the Image he was referring to. I think he might have a valid point, even if he went against policy to prove it. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 18:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that is a leak from this week's Weekly Shōnen Jump with the screenshot being some info on the new databook. I saw someone else talking about it on another site about that being his official name and also Tesla being revealed as Arrancar #50. The Shadow Dragon (talk) 20:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Which basically means we can't use any of this information until we have access to the MASKED raw in the very least. Right now we can't check this information as the book is not out. So no information from the MASKED will go on the site until the book is actually released. Once it is, people can order in the Japanese version, get translations online etc, etc. So we can start using the information. Right now referencing the info is meaningless as it can't be checked/followed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :OK, but does that include the real name of a character? We don't use references for those anyway. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Except when someone brings it up on the talk page and we have to dig up manga/database pages to show them. We are not changing his name based on an advertisement of an yet to be released databook. He's been Jiruga for this long, he can remain Jiruga until the databook comes out on the 4th of August. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well its seems Masked was leaked early somehow because the raw is now out and his name is indeed Gilga (there's also other name changes to be made). I can post the page if anyone has trouble finding the raw. Ilyanathundersage (talk) 15:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a raw and will bring it up with the other admins. However, it will be left as it is until the 4th August. Like with any page move, it is not a matter of simply moving this one page - we need to track down all the pages that link to here under the old name as well as all incidences of Jiruga being used and change them. There is a lot to find (maybe not so much here, but for other characters). There are a lot of things to be changed and new additions, and I feel we need to set up some sort of project to co-ordinate all this to minimize the chaos. 15:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for going against policy, I missed that section, being a complete wiki noob. :/ However, with the databook released now, I'm adding name corrections in the talk sections only for character name corrections. Damascus7 (talk) 05:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Nnoitra's eye color I know this may not seem very significant and people may not find this worth talking about, but Nnoitra's eyes are a purple color, are they not?